Shining Like The Moon
by FlamesOfAPhoenix
Summary: A series of one hundred word drabbles surrounding Remus and Tonks' budding relationship.
1. Beauty

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Remus hadn't meant to fall for Tonks. It had crept up on him, really. Before he'd known what was happening, he was completely enthralled and there was nothing he could do to change it.

She was enchanting.

Tonks could look like anyone, but that wasn't why he found her beautiful. It was her personality that drew him, like a moth to a flame. Her ability to change her appearance was, to him, just a reflection of her _inner _beauty.

Because that, when all was said and done, was the only beauty that really mattered.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When did it turn to love? Tonks wasn't really sure. She had been attracted to him, certainly. There was something about his quiet staunchness in the face of adversity that she'd always admired. But… love?

That was a big word.

Somehow, though, she couldn't find another word that suited. Her heart ached for him. She wished she could take away all his hurts and all his pains. He had been ostracised by the wizarding world. They called his kind evil, but he was the best man she knew.

And she loved him.

She just wished he felt the same way.


	3. Dream

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tonks leant towards him, face aglow. He had never seen her so happy. Remus raised a tentative hand, tracing her delicate features, drinking in her smile.

He could have stared at her all day. Tonks, however, had other ideas. With an impatient roll of her eyes, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his.

It was everything he needed.

And none of it was real.

Despite his best efforts, he was beginning to wake. Tonks' face had disappeared, replaced with a darkened ceiling.

It had all been a dream.

And it was destined to remain that way.


	4. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She often wondered, in her spare moments, whether she was fighting a losing battle.

Remus seemed to shy away from those who cared, as though being a werewolf robbed him of any right to be loved.

Werewolf or not, it seemed unlikely that he would fall for her clumsy self. But her heart bled for the man who felt so undeserving that he cut himself off from everyone.

In another life… She sighed.

Without those things, he wouldn't have been the man she loved.

Still, she was haunted, more than anything, by what might have been.


	5. Memory

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was nothing, but somehow it had meant everything.

Their eyes had met across the crowded room, holding each others' gaze. His heart had rattled in his chest and, for the briefest instant, he allowed himself to hope. There was something in her expression that he'd never seen before, a tenderness that took his breath away.

But then the moment shattered, his view of Tonks obscured by a Weasley. He ignored the wave of disappointment, focusing on the possibility that she felt _something_.

He berated himself for treasuring the memory, but there was no help for it.

He was smitten.


	6. Fragile

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hope was a fragile thing.

And so was he.

Underneath his calm exterior, he was vulnerable, isolated by events and a condition he couldn't control. She feared he would break under the strain, shatter into a thousand pieces. In some respects, Tonks felt as though he'd never been whole. Remus was everything she wanted, and – sometimes – Tonks thought he might feel the same.

If he did, though, he hadn't acted upon it. He'd see himself as too broken, she thought sadly.

Well, Tonks decided stubbornly, she'd just have to prove he needed someone to put him back together again.

Her.


	7. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. This is inspired by dancingwithrainbows' drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had only been a matter of time before she broke through his defences.

Remus had always known that.

On the surface, he'd fought against it. He was too old, too poor and too dangerous for such a beautiful creature.

Every time he pushed her away, however, a little part of him hoped that she'd push her way back in again. For months, they had played this game.

And when she finally won, her lips crashing onto Remus' despite his feeble attempts to protect her, it was one of the rare occasions that he celebrated his existence.


End file.
